no more regrets
by Cozmodog
Summary: Kensi and Deeks' moms have lots of regrets regarding the childhoods of their kids. The moms come up with a plan to go back in time. Will the plan work? And what will Kensi and Deeks think?


Chapter one- At a picnic in a park

"Roberta! ROBERTA!" Julia Feldman was saying, trying to get the woman's attention.

"What? Sorry I was just thinking" she said, staring at a kid's birthday party that was also taking place at the park.

"Thinking about future Grandkids?" Julia asked, half jokingly.

"No- just thinking what a terrible mom I was, I can only remember one or two birthday parties Martin had as a kid."

Julia frowned and said "I completely understand, I missed many of Kensi's birthdays completely as well as a big chunk of her life, time I can never get back."

"Mom, Roberta, the hamburgers are done" Kensi yelled to them.

Walking back to the picnic tables their group had commandeered, Roberta said "I am going to find a way to make it up to Martin." The rest of the afternoon was spent having a great time eating, relaxing and enjoying themselves, but the earlier discussion weighted heavily on both moms' minds.

Later that same night, Roberta was tossing and turning in her bed, thinking of little Martin not getting the birthday parties he would have loved and how to make it up to him. All of a sudden, she sat up in bed. She knew exactly what to do.

Chapter two- The plan

Roberta could not fall back to sleep once she had figured out what she was going to do. She couldn't wait to let Julia know her plan. She held out until 7:00 AM and then texted her.

Are you free for dinner tonight or sometime this week? I have an idea how we could make it up to the kids regarding their past birthdays.

Roberta excitedly waited to here from her phone for any messages like every 10 minutes. She was also anxious to see what Julia thought of her idea. Roberta knew her ideas could be a little on the crazy side at times.

Finally her phone alerted her that she had a text message AND it was from Julia.

You have peaked my interest about this idea, I hope it isn't illegal? LOL! I'm free tomorrow night. Just text me a time and place. Although if you make your lasagna, I'll buy dessert and wine. ***

The next evening

As Roberta was just checking on the lasagna in the oven, she heard the Doorbell ring. Opening the door, both women greeted each other and Julia followed Roberta into the kitchen. "That smells so good". Julie said, referring to the lasagna that was being taken out of the oven.

"Thanks, could you grab the garlic bread" Roberta responded carrying the lasagna to the kitchen table.

Pouring the wine, Julia asked Roberta what big idea she had come up with was. "I think we should throw Martin and Kensi a kid's birthday party. All kinds of food kids like. Some games and of course there would be a birthday cake. If you don't think it is a good idea then I could just throw one for Martin. Roberta said.

"So let me get this straight, Julia said laughing, You want us to throw a kid's party for our adult children? That's crazy and I love it."

Throughout the rest of dinner, they started to plan the surprise birthday party. They hoped to have it in 4-6 weeks at the same place as their picnic the other day. Julia wanted both Kensi and Marty to have their own birthday cakes. The decorations would be balloons and party hats, both woman smiling at the though of Monty in one of the hats. Roberta was going to find a way to contact Heatty so she could help them with who to invite, although Julia knew she wanted to invite Kat, Mindy and some of Kensi's other girlfriends. The food was going to be catered but with Roberta making her lasagna that Martin loved. They decided to have a three-legged race, and an egg toss. Both woman were pleased with the progress they made in such a sort amount of time. Now all they had to do was put their plan into action.

Raising her wine glass Roberta said, "A toast to Martin and Kensi. May they never find out about the surprise"!

Chapter three-

Operation surprise birthday party was in full force. It had gone pretty smoothly so far. The party was going to take place on a Saturday in 5 weeks at the park where the idea came to Roberta. The only worry for the moms was how to secretly contact Heatty to let her know about the surprise. After much discussion, they come up with a plan and it started with Julia inviting Roberta and the kids over for dinner.

Going into the kitchen, Deeks gave Julia a hug thanking her for including his mom in dinner. "Of course, I consider her family" Julia responded. She smiled knowing Marty had no idea why he and Kensi were really over tonight. "Dinner should be ready soon, could you please take the salad and dressing to the table."

The foursome laughed throughout dinner. Kensi started to tell what happened to Deeks the previous morning. "You will never guess how Deeks was woken up on Tuesday morning."

"Are you sure you want to be telling your moms this?" Julia asked seriously. Kensi turned bright red and looked away.

"No, no, not that" Deeks hurriedly said. Kensi continued the story, "WHAT did happen was I had woken up earlier than Deeks and went to take a shower and when I came back Monty was lying on my pillow with his face just a few inches from Deeks' face. As I was getting dressed, Monty started licking Deeks' face, when all of sudden Deeks was yelling stop and that's gross."

"Monty had put his tongue in my mouth" Deeks said with a disgusted look on his face"

Roberta and Julia were having a hard time breathing from laughing so much.

Very seriously, Kensi said "I love Monty, but I draw the line at him trying to French kiss my boyfriend." This caused the laughing to get ramped up again.

Once everyone was done with dinner, Julia and Kensi started to clear the table and Roberta put her plan in action. "Martin, could I use your phone to make a call? My phone is almost dead."

"Sure Mom no problem" Deeks said, although Deeks being Deeks, he was very curious as to who she was calling.

Roberta took the phone and went to a different room and looked in the address book for Heatty's phone numbers. Copying the numbers, she waited in the room for a little bit to make it seem like she was really on a call.

Joining the others at the table for dessert, Roberta gave Martin his phone back and told Julia the dinner was beyond fabulous. That was the secret words to let Julia know she had the numbers.

Later that same night at Deeks and Kensi's house, Deeks was looking intently at his cell phone and said "Guess who my mom called when she used my phone? And before Kensi could even respond, he said NOBODY", holding up his phone to show Kensi the recent call log.

"Probably she just deleted the call knowing that her son can't mind his own business."

"I can mind my own business besides there is no way she knows how to do that"

Kensi came and put her hands around Deeks saying, "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, let's just go to bed"

Getting in bed, Deeks pulled Kensi tight and whispered in her ear that he knew something was going on with his mom.

Chapter four

Heatty was sipping her Jasmine Oolong tea enjoying the relativity quiet OPS. Kensi and Deeks were following up on a possible lead to a cold case while Callen and Sam were at NCIS headquarters giving a training on the importance of keeping up with your skillcraft. The wonder twins were upstairs updating some of the computer programs. The ringing of her phone brought Heatty out of her deep thinking. "Heatty Lange" "Ms. Lange, this is Roberta Deeks, Martin's mom. I hope this is a good time to talk? I, along with Kensie's mom, are planning a surprise for them, and we could use your assistance.

Roberta went on to explain about the surprise birthday party for Kensi and Deeks and how it was going to be a kids themed party. She asked Heatty if she could let anyone at work they were were close to know about the party. Roberta also asked her advice on how to get Martin and Kensi to the party, without making them overly suspicious. With a devilish smirk on her face, Heatty said that she could handle getting them to the party. Roberta happily agreed to that. Heatty asked Roberta what the gusts should do about birthday presents. Roberta said she and Julia hadn't discussed that, but she guessed people could just do what they wanted, regarding presents. Heatty gave a suggestion that guests could bring kids toys that reminded them of Deeks and Kensi. The toys then could be donated to a "toys for tots" organization. Roberta loved that idea and was sure that Julia, Kensi and Martin would also be pleased with the idea. Before hanging up, Heatty told Roberta to call if they needed any help.

Drinking her tea again, Heatty thought of the look on Kensi and Deeks face when they would hopefully be surprised at the party and started laughing. Walking into OPS, Kensi and Deeks heard laughter and then realized Heatty was laughing with no one else around. They looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"Heatty, what's so funny?" Kensi asked.

Turning her head towards Kensi and Deeks, Heatty responded "Just remembering something someone told me recently".

"I'm glad you haven't flipped your lid" a smirking Deeks said.

"Not yet Mr. Deeks, not yet" a smiling Heatty said.

Heatty went on to ask them whether they got any information from the man they interviewed regarding the closed case that they were working on earlier.

"He gave us some pretty vague information. But we both think he could he hiding something. We were going to have the Wonder twins deep dive into him." Kensi explained.

"There is some good none case related news, Kensi went on to explain, two doors down from where we did the interview, there was a bakery that had home-made fudge. I got three pounds."

"Thank you Ms. Blye," Heatty said taking two pieces.

Deeks and Kensi headed upstairs to speak with Eric and Nell about getting more information on the guy who made be more involved in their cold case then they initially thought. After the debriefing, Kensi offered them both some of the fudge.

Heatty spend the next two days formulating a plan in her mind as to how to get Kensi and Deeks to their surprise party without causing them to be suspicious. Heatty was now ready to start the plan. Walking up to Deeks and Kensi as they were working on some paperwork, "Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, if I may have a moment of your time"?

"Yes please, I need a long moment away from all this paperwork" Deeks explained.

"Just want to make sure you both were available on Saturday, September 14th for a team building training? It will last most of the day."

Both agents took out their smart phones and looked at their calendars. Seeing as that day had nothing scheduled for it, both said as much to Heatty.

Clapping her hands together, Heatty said "goody, then it is all set. I'll just need to check with Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen when they get back on Monday. Why don't you both just finish up the current report you are working on and then go start your weekend."

Chapter five

It was 7:00 AM Tuesday morning in OPS- Heatty was waiting with a pot of tea, coffee, doughnuts and bagels for this earlier then normal meeting to get started. Callen and Sam were the first to arrive followed closely by Eric and Nell. Once they helped themselves to the food and drinks, Callen asked Heatty if she heard from Kensi and Deeks, "they will not be joining us this morning as this meeting concerns them. Heatty stated. Last week, Mr. Deeks' mother called me to let us know that she, along with Ms. Blye's mother, are throwing them a surprise party"

"A surprise hurry up and get engaged already party?" Nell asked excitedly.

Three pairs of eyes looked at her like she lost her mind. "Come on, don't tell me you aren't waiting for that to happen" Nell exclaimed. Three nos and not reallys were said.

Speaking up, Heatty continued, "No, Ms. Jones, a surprise dual kids birthday party".

"But Kensi just had her birthday last month and Deeks' isn't for a few months and either one of them are kids anymore. Plus I hate clowns. Sam said confused.

"And that's what makes it the ultimate surprise. Heatty said. From what Ms. Deeks told me, they both feel bad that their kids didn't have many birthday parties growing up. And if there is clowns, I'm sure Mr. Callen will protect you."

"Don't be to sure about that Heatty, Callen said smirking, When is this birthday party taking place?"

"September 14, the day of the fake team training. People should bring a kids toy that the guests of honor would have played with or reminds you of them. Those toys will be donated to toy for tots. You all should think about if we should go in together on a adult gift for them. I'm going to invite everyone in the office but if you can think of anyone else I should tell the moms to invite please let me know. Looking at her watch, Heatty said they better put a stop to this meeting before Kensi and Deeks get there but that everyone should remember that this birthday party is suppose to be a surprise". Eric and Nell made their way upstairs as Callen and Sam went to get some more coffee.

In walked Kensi and Deeks, not more then 15 minutes later. Saying good morning to the guys and putting their stuff down on their respective desks, Deeks went to get a cup of coffee while Kensi went to get a doughnut.

"Really Kens? A smirking Deeks said, you just ate a doughnut at home"

An annoyed Kensi responded "And you just drank a cup of coffee at home"

"Touché"

They got a case not to long after that. And while Heatty hated when criminals did bad things, part of her was glad everyone was too busy to be thinking about the surprise birthday party. She knew that the same qualities that made Kensi and Deeks a great agent and detective would also be what would make them notice anything peculiar going on.

Chapter six

It was the beginning of September and there was less than two weeks to the surprise birthday party. Heatty, Nell, Eric, Callen and Sam were having another early morning meeting sans Kensi and Deeks.

Nell started the meeting by giving an update on the gift that people at work went in on, "We got them a gift certificate to a bed and breakfast in San Diego which should be good for 4 or 5 days. It is right on the ocean and looks very romantic. I think they both will love it. Nell stated. Heatty has arranged for a limo to and from San Diego, when they go. By last count, there should be about 24 people from work coming to the party. I'm going to be sending an email reminding that Friday is the deadline to RSVP. Anything else Heatty or anyone?"

Before anyone could respond, in walked Kensi and Deeks, about an hour and twenty minutes early.

Seeing the gang of 5 sitting around the desks, clearly having some sort of meeting, Deeks and Kensi looked at each other with their eyes raised in lots of unanswered questions.

"What's going on guys? Deeks tried to ask casually.

"Nothing much, G and I came in early to get a workout in, but Mr. Forgetful here, pointing to G, forgot his shoes. We found Nell and Eric already here doing some sort of computer thing." Sam tried to explain nonchalantly.

Sensing that Sam wasn't telling the complete truth and knowing the best way to find out that 100% truth, Deeks went to stand next to Eric, he casually questioned him, "What type of computer things Eric"

"Umm well, we are running a virus scan on the whole system" Eric tried to say without stammering too much.

"I though you usually do that stuff overnight", Deeks inquisitively asked.

"You are right Deeks, we normally do, but something came up."

"Hey Kens, why are you guys here so early" Callen asked trying to get the focus off of Eric.

Upon hearing Callen's question, Deeks stopped talking but his eye focus stayed on Eric, hoping to break him.

Kensi wasn't blind to what Callen was trying to do, but she knew her and Deeks wouldn't find out what that meeting was really about right now as too many walls were being put up, so she just answered the question, "We wanted to get some target shooting in before work." Looking at the clock and then at Deeks and said "Hey Deeks, we should really go do that now before it gets too late."

The others were quietly watching as Kensi and Deeks made their way to the gun range. Nell and Eric quickly made their way back upstairs as Sam and Callen looked at each other. Heatty gave a big sigh saying "Oh bugger"

Putting her gun down in the range, Kensi turned around and faced Deeks saying "what the hell is going on?"

Running his hand through his hair Deeks shrugged saying "I have no idea baby, I think the best way to find out is too talk to Nell later. But that has to wait because right now I want to beat you in target shooting" Deeks smirked. Rolling her eyes Kensi told Deeks to keep dreaming. Deeks and Kensi were at the range for the next hour and while the outcome was close, Kensi had more bullseyes.

The majority of the rest of the day was spend on a case and by late afternoon everyone was running on fumes mostly because they had all gotten into work earlier than normal. Her tiredness didn't stop Kensi from remembering that she wants to talk to Nell to find out what really was going on this morning. Kensi was ready to put her plan into action.

"Does anyone have any lotion"? Kensi asked looking at Deeks, Callen and Sam.

"Let me check my purse" Callen joked. Rolling her eyes, Kensi said she was sure Nell would have some.

Making her way upstairs with a big smile on her face. "Hey Nell, Hey Eric, how are you guys doing?"

"We are doing pretty good, how is everything downstairs?" Nell responded.

"Just tying up the lose ends of the case and needed a break."

Pulling up a chair next too where they were sitting, Kensi got a sad look on her face and continued, "I am worried about that "meeting" Deeks and I walked in on this morning. It didn't have anything to do with Heatty or Director Vance wanting to breakup me and Deeks as partners did it?"

"No no nothing like that" Nell hurryily said. With tears in her eyes, Kensi continued, "are you sure? It feels like some thing secret is being kept from us."

Nell was unsure if Kensi was just fishing for information on what the meeting was really about or was truly wondering and worried about the status of her partnership. Nell figured it was mostly the former as Kensi knew Heatty, Callen and the rest of the team would do everything in their power to protect the partnership of her and Deeks. Nell knew how tenacious Kensi could be, so she figured the best thing was to make up another lie as to what the meeting was about and to make Kensi believe it was true.

"Ok Kensi, I don't want you to be stressing over this so if I tell you the truth about that meeting, you can't tell anyone even Deeks because Heatty would kill me". Kensi nodded in agreement. "Heatty, Eric and I were going over the details of the training that you guys are going to be doing soon. This training is going to test you in ways you can't even imagine. Callen and Sam also came into work early and when they asked what we were doing Eric said we were running some virus scans. As far as I know, Callen really did forget his running shoes so we all were just chatting when you and Deeks came to work."

Kensi was quietly mulling over what Nell had said. She could tell Nell was still nervous about something. It could easily be from Heatty finding out what Nell told her. Heatty just had that way about her that could make people more nervous that usual. It also could be from that Nell wasn't still telling Kensi the truth about the reason for the meeting. Kensi was of course going to talk to Deeks about this to get his take.

"Thanks for telling me Nell. I better head back downstairs" Kensi said getting up from the chair. Walking towards the sliding doors, Kensi turned about and said "Do you have any lotion I can use."

That night, Kensi talked to Deeks about what Nell had told her. They decided to be on the lookout for anything suspicious going on with their work colleagues during the next few days and then reaccess the situation.

Chapter seven

Julia and Roberta got together with a week left before the party, making sure everything was taken care of. Going over the list :

Food- caterer and Roberta was making and the caterer was going to cook her lasagna

Cakes- both were being delivered by the baker

Decorations- bought and Nell, Tiffany and Mandy were helping to put them up.

Games- three-leg race, egg toss.

Gifts- Heatty had contacted Toys for tots, and they were coming after the party to pickup the toys.

Monty- Eric was picking him up and bringing him to party

Kensi and Deeks- Heatty was bringing them to party. They would be blindfolded and Callen and Sam helping to bring them from the parking lot to the awaiting party and guests.

"I think everything is set as much as they can be. Julie said, raising her wine glass towards Roberta, to you and your great idea"

Smiling, Roberta added "and thanks to you also. May the kids love the party."

Chapter eight- The party day.

"You almost ready to go Kens?" Deeks yelled, looking down at his watch. He and Kensi had gotten a text last night to meet at OPS at 8:30 AM and to not eat breakfast. Coming down the stairs, Kensi smiled and said "I'm finally ready." Both told Monty goodbye as they closed the door.

Heatty was waiting for them at the OPS where the secret operation "keep Kensi and Deeks busy until the party" was getting started. "Good morning Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks. First off, I want to let you know there will be a slight change in plans, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna will be joining us later.

"Come sit down at the table and let's get started. First I want to make sure you both have a proper breakfast" Heatty said as three plates were brought out. Each plate contained eggs, turkey sausage and a mixture of fruit. "With this job being so psyically demanding, it is important for you to put in the correct fuel for your bodies."

As they ate their breakfasts, Heatty told them how she thought they both were handing the dynamic of their at work partnership and their personal relationship very professionally. Deeks and Kensi smiled at this as they tried very hard to do just that. When they were done eating, Heatty gave them each a cup of tea, saying this particular tea helped to make your mind be clearer. She then gave them some different tea samples and a paper describing each tea. She told them she hoped they would try some of the teas as they each have different medicinal qualities.

At the very same time, in other parts of Los Angeles, people were busy getting the surprise party set up. The moms along with Nell, Mandy and Tiffany were getting everything setup at the park. Scooby-doo table clothes, plates, napkins ,cups and hats were being used. Mandy had bought some toys for table decorations. She got some paddle balls, some hula hoops, a few rubix cubes and a pogo stick. Nell had brought the bed and dishes she has for Monty when he had spent the night at her apartment. Eric was on his way to Kensi and Deeks' place to pick up Monty.

Back at OPS, Deeks and Kensi were each handed a bunch of papers from Heatty who said "The training will begin now. In your occupation, you obviously need to be in top psychical shape and to be an expert at shooing the suspenses. But you also need to be able to out think the bad guys or gals, as it may be. I have given you each four different logic problems to solve. You will have approximately one hour to work together to solve as many as the problems as you can."

Heatty went to her office, as Kensi started to read the first problem and stopped and looked up at Deeks and said "this looks like a doozie, I hope you have your thinking cap on". "No worries Fern, my thinking cap has a thinking cap." Deeks replied confidently. Kensi started again to read aloud the problem. Looking on from her desk, Heatty covered her mouth to hide her smile. This was such fun for her.

Looking at her watch, Heatty made a call to Kensi's mom, Julie to see how everything was going and if she thought Heatty should still plan to arrive with the guests of honor at 11:15. " Everything is all set, lots of guests are already here and Monty got here with Eric not 10 minutes ago. But let's push it back to 11:30 just to be safe. I'll let Sam and Callen know the change Julie responded nervously." "Ok, see you in 20 minutes and don't worry, Kensi and Deeks will love the party Heatty said confidently.

Waiting 10 minutes after the phone call, Heatty got up and walked over to check on how Deeks and Kensi were doing with the logic problems. "Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, how is the logic puzzles coming along?"  
Looking up from the paper, Kensi responded "Well I think, we are almost done with one problem."

"Excellent. Work on it for another 10 minutes and then it will be time to begin another part of your training." Heatty said.

Getting into the backseat of Heatty's car, she handed them a blindfold and told them to put it on. "Is this really necessary Heatty? Couldn't we just close our eyes? Kensi wondered" "I'm afraid it is Ms. Blye, Heatty replied".

Heatty texted Mr. Callen to let him know that they were on their way to the party. Heatty told Kensi and Deeks that when they got to their destination they would each be led to the training site where their blindfolds would be removed.

Chapter nine

The moms very excitedly tell the party guests that Kensi and Deeks were on their way.

Finally, Sam and Callen were leading Kensi and Deeks to the party. Heatty started counting 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 and the blindfolds were taken off as everyone yelled SURPRISE.

Kensi's mouth dropped open as Deeks' responded with "What the hell?"

"Welcome to your and Kensi's surprise kids birthday party" Roberta Deeks happily said. Monty came up to where Deeks and Kensi were standing with the Scooby-do hat on, which made them both smile as they bend down to pet him.

Going over to where their moms were standings, Kensi asked "is this your doing?"

"yes honey" Julia said smiling. "Roberta came up with the idea, but I helped with the planning."

"Why am I not surprised" said an amused Deeks. "You do realize that we aren't kids anymore don't you? And besides Kensi just had a birthday and mine is still months away? "Of course we do honey. We just wanted to do this because Julia and I feel very sorry and sad about the lack of birthday parties and the lack of a normal childhood that you both had."

Giving her mom and Roberta a hug, Kensi said "this wasn't necessary, but thank you so much for doing it"

Still a little shell shocked, Kensi and Deeks went off to mingle with their other guests. Going over to where Heatty and the team was, Kensi said "well done guys, well done."

"So you both were really surprised? Nell asked."

"100% Deeks responded. We both got suspicious with those two early meeting we caught you in. But you all are such great liars that we bought it".

"Thanks, I think" Sam said looking up from the rubix cube he was working on solving.

They next walked over to where some of the cupcake girls were standing. Mandy immediately went to hug Kensi saying, "OMG Kay-Kay you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep this secret."

Laughing, Kensi responded "You did a good job considering how you and secrets don't get along to well."

Roberta Deeks came over to the group and told them that people could eat now and he and Kensi should get it started. Kensi didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed Deeks' hand and led him to the food.

"Wow, look at this spread Deeks said, that looks like Mom's lasagna and the chicken nuggets are in the shape of our initials."

"They even got our favorite noodles Kensi said as she was filling her plate up. Our moms thought of everything."

After it looked like everybody was done with eating, Julia asked anyone who wanted to be in the three legged race to meet in the grassy area. Kat and Matt, one of Deeks' LAPD buddies won followed closely by Callen and Eric. Deeks and Kensi ended up in fourth while Nell and Sam ended up in last place.

Deeks and Kensi along with Eric and Nell went to check out the table where the toys being donated where put. "Wow! There are so many toys. Kensi excitedly noticed. That is so great."

Laughing, Deeks said "look at all the Easy bake ovens, there must be at least 10. Want me to grab one to take home for you? He joked.

"Very funny" Kensi said trying not to laugh herself. Here is something you could us, handing Deeks something.

Looking down at the box, Deeks said "Nope don't need it. I'm already a super awesome detective.

"Hey, that's what I got" Eric declared proudly. Slapping him on the back Deeks said "Now hopefully we will have some future awesome LAPD detectives."

"Which toy did you get Nell?" Kensi asked curiously.

" I got some wonder women and Gi Joe dolls because they remind me of Kensi. I got some Scooby-doo items and shaggy dolls because he reminds me of Deeks."

Another three legged race happened and also a egg toss, which Kensi and Nell won. There was a contest to see who could stay on the pogo stick the longest and Heatty won. The team had a good laugh at Sam trying to use the pogo stick.

Sam made an announcement that it was time for the birthday cakes and everyone should gather around where Kensi and Deeks were sitting. Roberta and Julia carried out the cakes. Kensi's eyes bugged out when she saw her cake covered in twinkies and when her mom told her there was cut up twinkies in the actual cake. Deeks' cake looked like the ocean and had a surfer and a dog on it. There was a table filled with different ice creams and other desserts since Julia and Roberta knew Kensi had a big sweet tooth.

After singing Happy Birthday and enjoying the cake and ice cream, Deeks and Kensi got up to address the guests. "We want to again thank our Moms for doing this. Kensi started both Deeks and I am very lucky to have you in our lives and we love you both so much."

"Yes we do Deeks concurred, hugging both moms at the same time. And we wanted to thank all of you, our friends who are like family to us. Not only did you give up part of your Saturday to celebrate with us but you also so generously donated toys to the Navy toys for tots program."

Chapter 10

Kensi, Deeks and Monty walked into their house tired from the long but fun day they had. Monty went to lay down on his bed while Kensi and Deeks plopped down on the couch.

"I still can't believe our moms did that." Deeks said as he was removing his shoes.

"And managed to pull it off without us finding out about it, Kensi agreed. Happy Birthday to us"

Standing up and starting to take Kensi's hand to pull her off the couch as well, Deeks declared, "We must not forget about our tradition of giving each other a massage on our birthdays. You're first Fern"

Giving Deeks a peck of the lips and a love tap on his butt, A smirking Kensi said "and then it's your turn loverboy"

Kensi started to walk up the stairs, with Deeks right behind her when the doorbell rang. Deeks turned around and headed towards the door with the intention of getting rid of whoever was at the front door.

Opening the door, a surprised Deeks said "Hi Mom, Hi Julia."

"Hi honey, can we come in and talk to you and Kensi for a minute" Roberta asked.

"Of course" Deeks said letting them inside.

"Do either of you want anything to drink or eat?" Kensi asked walking towards where the three were standing.

Nobody did and they all sat down. The moms wanted to know if they had a good time at the party. Kensi and Deeks told them how wonderful the party was and that yes they had both been really surprised. The moms then told them that they hadn't had a chance to give them their other gift at the party. The kids told the moms how unnecessary that was because they had already given them the party. But the moms insisted.

Handing an envelope to both Kensi and Deeks at the same time. Julia said "here is something that every kid should experience at least once in their lifetime."

"Tickets to Disneyland" Kensi and Deeks responded simatarisly after opening up the envelopes.

Kensi and Deeks thanked their moms but didn't really know how to feel about the gift. Neither one had ever been, so there was an excitement. After saying goodnight to the moms Deeks and Kensi headed back upstairs.

"Will you feel weird going to Disneyland as an adult with having no kids coming with us?" a concerned Kensi wondered.

"Not really. I think that happens all the time. I knew a guy from LAPD that got married at Disneyland" Deeks said.

"I would only think about getting married at Disneyland if I got to marry Goofy"! a smiling Kensi said looking right at Deeks.

Chapter eleven

Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks may I see you both in my office for a minute Heatty asked as Kensi and Deeks were getting set to start their day at work. They looked at each other wondering what it could be about and then followed Heatty back to her office. Motioning for them to take a seat Heatty begun by saying "I'm glad the surprise worked out on Saturday"

"Yeah it did, thanks in part to you and the whole training class scheme." a smiling Deeks said.

"I do love a good scheme to take part in. However, I do thing it would be a good idea for you to finish those logic problems."

Going into her desk and pulling out an envelop and handing it to Kensi. Heatty motioned with her hands saying "We all chipped in to get you a gift for your birthdays." Kensi and Deeks turned around and saw a big crowd of their team and other staff members standing outside of Heatty's office. Standing up, they stood in front of the group and opened the envelope.

"This is amazing" Kensi said handing the gift certificate to Deeks to see. "I love San Diego."

"Wow everybody, I'm almost speechless" Deeks added. "Thank you so much."

" You will also be taken to and from San Diego in a limo" Heatty added.

Gradually everyone returned to doing work. There was no case currently so that meant the team was stuck in paperwork hell. Deeks took a break and looked up the place that would stay in San Diego.

"Awesome,the place in San Diego is right on the water" Deeks said.

Getting up from her chair, Kensi looked over his shoulder, "It looks so relaxing there, and it has yoga we can take."

"You do yoga and I'll watch you do yoga" Deeks smirkingly said.

"We will see" Kensi gave Deeks a knowing look.

Returning to her chair, Kensi said "our two gifts couldn't be any different.

"What was your other gift?" Sam asked.

"Our moms got us tickets to Disneyland" Deeks responded.

"Your moms are really taking this kid's birthday idea seriously." Callen said laughing.

"I guess. Kensi responded. Although neither Deeks or myself have ever been so it should be fun."

Sam said he could remember taking his kids to Disneyland and he wouldn't trade in those memories for anything. He told Deeks and Kensi he bet their moms felt bad about never experiencing that when they were kids.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and knew what they wanted to do.

Chapter twelve

A few weeks later, each of their moms thought they were spending the night to watch Monty so Kensi and Deeks could go to Disneyland. The kids on the other hand had another idea.

"Where is Monty?" a worried Julia asked.

"Don't worry, he is his normal awesome dog self. We will get to where he is in a minute" Kensi explained to her mom and Roberta. Deeks and I have been talking about our trip to Disneyland and want to invite two very special people in both of our lives."

Deeks handed each mom a ticket and gave them a hug and kiss on the check.

"It is no secret that our pasts weren't a Norman Rockwell painting but we are here together and that is worth a lot. Kensi and I would like our first Disneyland experience to be with our moms."

Kensi jumped in, "We were still hoping to go tomorrow, if that is ok with you guys since Monty will be at Nell's place all day."

The moms were both happily surprised with going to Disneyland with their "babies" tomorrow. They all went to bed early to make sure they could get up early for their Disneyland adventure. Kensi and Julia were sleeping in the master bedroom, Roberta was in the guest bedroom and Deeks was on the coach. After getting ready for bed, Kensi went to make sure Deeks was ok on the coach.

Finding Deeks lying on the coach watching tv, Kensi picked up his feet and sat down, putting his feet on her lap. "Babe, are you going to be OK on the coach tonight?"

Muting the tv,Deeks took her hand and said "I'll be ok, although I would sleep better if you were sleeping right on top of me. Deeks sheepish said.

Removing Deeks feet from her lap Kensi looked at Deeks saying, "That would be a no as BOTH of our moms are sleeping down the hall. Standing up Kensi bent down kissing Deeks saying she would see him in the morning.

Chapter thirteen

The foursome arrived at the park at 9:30 and decided to have breakfast at "Goofy's Kitchen". It had normal breakfast food, but with some Disneyland twists.

"These pancakes are almost too cute to eat" Kensi said of the Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes and then put another forkful into her mouth.

They all had another mimosa and looked at the map and information Kensi and Deeks had gathered. They decided at some shows to see, attractions to ride and other things they all wanted to do.

They went to ride "Space Mountain". Deeks and his Mom rode in front of Kensi and her mom. Roberta held on to Deeks' hand so tight that by the end of the ride he couldn't feel it anymore and she screamed in terror for a lot of it. Julia on the other hand loved the adrenaline rush the ride caused her.

After exiting the ride Julia said "That was so fun, I wouldn't mind going again."

Kensi smiled saying "it was fun, but once was enough for me" She looked over to Roberta who was holding Deeks' arm for support and knew she wouldn't want to go on again. "What about you Deeks"

"I would definitely go on it again once I get the feeling back in my hand" He said half jokingly as he shook his hand out.

Kensi and Roberta got some lemonade and found a seat to relax and wait for her mom and Deeks to ride "Space Mountain" They were people watching when they saw Mickey Mouse walking there way. A little boy walked up to him saying "Mickey Mickey" Both of the women smiled looking at that. With his unruly blonde hair, the boy reminded Kensi of a five year old Deeks. Although lately any blonde boys made her think of what Deeks was like at that age.

Looking at Kensi, Roberta lightly squeezed her hand saying " He reminds me of Martin at that age also." Kensi looked at Roberta and smiled.

Deeks and Julia were waiting in line to ride "Space Mountain" again. "Kensi told me about the place in San Diego you are going too. It sounds wonderful, you should have a wonderful time"

"Yes, I think we will. I'm hoping this may be THE place" Deeks said, knowing Julia would know what he meant.

"Just listen to your heart Marty and you'll know." Julia replied.

Chapter fourteen

The foursome decided to go hear "The Dapper Dans" that played barbershop quartet music. About fifteen minutes into listening to the music, Deeks was watching Kensi and the moms dancing along. He had a big smile plastered on his face and his heart never felt more contented.

After they decided to get a quick bite to eat and then go get some ice cream at "Ghirardelli's". They got the "Earthquake Family Favorite" to share, which was 8 scoops of ice cream, 8 different toppings, bananas, whipped cream, chocolate chips and cherries.

"I don't think I will ever eat ice cream again" a stuffed Kensi said. All six eyes looked at her with a "yeah right" look.

Laughing, she said "ok maybe not till tomorrow."

They had about 75 minutes to the parade they wanted to watch so they decided to check out the shops. Kensi and Deeks got a Pluto toy for Monty, some Disney pins that Sam said Camron collected and "Pirate of the Caribbean" swords for themselves and for their team to have fun with at work.

They watched the parade that had Mickey Mouse and all the other Disney characters. They were surprised at how many different Disney princesses there was that they hadn't even heard of. After the parade, talking about the parade, Julia asked who everyone's favorite Princess was. Kensi said Belle from Beauty and the Beast, while Roberta liked the classic Cinderella. Deeks hadn't said anything but was in deep thought, when Julia said "come on Marty spill it, which Princess is your favorite?

Taking a deep breathe, Deeks took Kensi's hand and responded, "actually my favorite Princess wasn't in the parade. I love Princess Kensilina."

All three women looked at him but before anyone could respond he dropped to one knee. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, Kensi said "Yes of course I will marry you"

The moms and a bunch of random people started clapping as Deeks and Kensi kissed. Deeks went in his pockets and got the ring saying "your real ring is at home, but I got this at one of the Disney shops. He put the bright pink ring on Kensi's finger. Kensi looked at the ring on her finger and kissed Deeks again. The moms hugged them both, offering up their congratulations. Even Mickey and Minnie Mouse hugged the couple and got their picture taken with them.

The moms wanted to go get some wine to toast the happy couple, which Kensi and Deeks were more than happy to do. Kensi asked Deeks to describe what her real ring looks like. Deeks suggested they just head home so he can give it to her and the moms could see it. Everyone happily agreed to that.

On the way to the car, Roberta asked the couple if they wanted a destination wedding? Deeks said "Yes, at the beach 10 minutes from our house".


End file.
